onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jozu Coliseum
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Eneru FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Smoker orbs appearing. Attacks for 2,500 damage on a 1 turn cool-down, under 50% health will go "Berserk" and attack you for 37,500 damage every three turns. | 2Image = No Image.jpg | 2Enemies = Fire Pearl | 2Tips = | 2Boss = Fire Pearl | 2HP = 500,000 HP | 2AttackPattern = Puts up an immunity (Delay Prevention) Buff, Attacks for 9,000 damage on a 3 turn cool-down. Under 50% health will attack for 18,000 damage and buff DEF for 5 turns. | 3Image = SmokerColiseum3Tashigi.png | 3Enemies = Tashigi | 3Tips = | 3Boss = Tashigi | 3HP = 780,000 HP | 3AttackPattern = Preemptively silences and specials for 3 turns. Attaks for 5,050 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. Under 50% will increase damage to 7,000. The & grunts attack for 2,000 damage, the grunt will lock a unit for 2 turns, and the grunt will activate a DEF Buff, and the grunt will change all slots to BOMB. | 4Image = SmokerColiseum4Ryuma.png | 4Enemies = Ryuma | 4Tips = | 4Boss = Ryuma | 4HP = 1,500,000 | 4AttackPattern = Preemptively removes 99% of your HP, but changes all your orbs to MEAT. Attacks for 4,000 on a 1 turn cool-down. Under 50% HP will attack for 6,000 damage and despair your captain for 3 turns, after will only attack for 6,000. | 5Image = SmokerColiseum5Smoker.png | 5Enemies = Smoker the White Hunter Navy HQ Captain | 5Tips = | 5Boss = Smoker the White Hunter Navy HQ Captain | 5HP = Ryuma Mini-Boss 860,000 HP Smoker 2,400,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = Ryuma has same attack pattern as before, Smoker will preemptively activate an 8-Hit Combo barrier for 10 turns, also activates immunity (delay prevention) Attacks for 12,900 damage on a 3 turn cool-down, Under 50% will activate a 1-turn damage reduction shield for over 20,000 damage, Under 20% attacks for 40,000 damage AND locks a random unit for 99 turns. }} Team Builder Helper Stage 1: Nami Team that I use to clear this Cap: Mihawk (DEX) Fr Cap: Mihawk (DEX) Subs: GPU, Doffy, Raid Momonga, PSY Brook really annoying boss, I suggest save both Mihawk special since she will revive. She attack for 4k every turn. Kill her ASAP then she revives and put 50% DEF buff. Then you proceed to use both Mihawk Special and burst her. Easy but annoying , just need to have good PSY unit and you can punch her. Stage 2: Fukuro Cap: 5+ Luffy Fr Cap: DEX BB Subs: Marco (healer), Zephyr, Aokiji (Raid), INT Croc He hit for 8k and below 50% he will hit for 15k so you may need healer to heal back and just burst him near 50%. Stage 3: Weeding Robi Cap: Shiki Fr Cap: Issho Subs: Diamante (really important to have him for this battle), Doffy (Raid), Caesar, Smoker (DEX) Ship: TS (don't use Buggy ship) Really annoying battle, Robin will reduce your attack on 1st turn and on 3rd turn will resummon all the enemy back. So the strategy here, 1st turn Use Diamante, try to farm DEX/matching orb (prefer on all your DEX unit). 2nd turn Burst using Doffy, Shiki and punch her, she will revive 3rd turn Use Issho if you have matching orb try to burst her using Caesar. The key of this battle is focus on Robin and have Diamante and Issho special clear the grunts. Stage 4: Bowling Zoro Another annoying battle My team Cap/Fr Cap: 5+ Luffy Subs: WB, Fossa, SW Franky (orb booster, can use Doffy), Marco (healer) I have been screw up couple times for this battle due to bad orb, that's why I use Marco. If you confident then can switch Marco with STR attacker. Zoro will swap all your orb to badly matching and every 2 turn he will increase his attack (3 stages up to 10k). He got ton of health, that's why I use 5+ Luffy. Below 50% he will use special (1 time) to attack 10k and change your orb to badly matching. Below 20% will use special all the time, so will always get badly matching orb. Strategy: Use WB, try to bring him near to 50% and try to get matching orb. near 50% then burst. when you health low , you heal back using Marco. Stage 5: Jozu Team that I use. Cap: 5+ Luffy Fr cap: Cavendish Subs: Eneru, Marco (high attack, I don't need his heal), WB, Doffy round 4, you face the annoying Zoro again, use WB then try to punch him ASAP. if you bring Marco then you're kind of safe since you can always heal back. And use Doffy when you can. Round 5: Jozu, if you manage to get away from Zoro then you are good to go with this team. Jozu have attack barrier (low count 7 or 9, I forgot) and he attack for 20k (3 turns). He also will put type barrie every round after 1st turn and it can be QCK barrier. The safest is if you have 1 QCK orb either on Eneru or Marco, just burst him using Cavendish special. You should kill him or almost kill him on 1st turn. if he doesn't die then you still have 2 turns to kill him